Contradictions
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: Shunsui's favourite thing about Nanao may come as a bit of a surprise. But he has his reasons...


**Title: **_Contradictions_

**Author: **_FactVsFiction_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Pairing: **_Shunsui/Nanao_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own bleach__**.**_

**A/N: **_I'm back again! Another reflective Shunsui/Nanao piece that can fit anywhere in the series I guess. Enjoy!_

_**Contradictions**_

Nanao was always a bit clueless to the male attentions she drew within the Goeti 13... Or maybe she just plain ignored them. Thought Shunsui with a smirk. Contrary to belief she was really quite popular. His Nanao had an elegance and simple beauty about her that never failed to catch the attention of the high ranking males.

Of course Shunsui didn't approve. It was degrading to his Nanao-Chan to be spoken about by men who barely even knew her. Men that weren't him. He thought possessively. A lazy smirk crossed his lips at the thought of his independent fuku-taichou's reaction if she were to ever find out about that thought. A good smack with that tomb she insisted on carrying around would only be the beginning…

Shunsui was growing tired of all the talk. For the most part he became lost in his thoughts knowing that getting angry was quite probably the worst thing he could do in front of Yama-Ji. One did not show inappropriate feelings for ones second in command if they wanted to keep said second in command in their division. Even if that fuku-taichou did want nothing to do with you.

He listened absently as the question made it's round. "_What do you like about Nanao-Ise?"_

It was no shock surprise that Kukichi was attracted to Nanao's sense of decorum. Nor was it surprising to hear that Kenpachi liked her fighting spirit. When pushed Ukitake commented politely on her eyes but insisted he held no feeling for the 8th's greatest vice. Good old Ukitake. Thought Shunsui fondly. The general commented on her organisational skills. _Or more precisely her ability to keep my ass in line. _Thought Shunsui, amused. Everyone else seemed to have gotten the message too as they all glanced his way. Mayori and Hitsugaya commented on her unheard of kidou ability, Hitsugaya with a small flush on his cheeks. His little crush really was quite cute in Shunsui's opinion.

It was when it came to newly appointed captain of the 3rd Abari-Renji that Shunsui saw red. "Well." Renji drew out. "She's got one hell of a backside."

"Yeah and the rack isn't too bad either." Added the newly promoted captain of the ninth.

A sharp glare from the captain on the 8th made the laughter die in the pairs throat.

"S-sorry Captain Kyoauru." They said hastily.

Shunsui simply rose. He'd had enough. As he swept towards the door Jyuushiro stopped him with a call. "That, as I am sure the boys would agree, was degrading and out of line Shunsui." Said Ukitake soothingly. "You know her best. What do you like best about Nanao-San?"

"Her hands." Said Shunsui simply, before sweeping from the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shunsui decided to take a nice walk through sereti before returning to the office. To straighten his thoughts out. He hadn't intended on answering, actually he hadn't been able to come up with one certain thing while thinking about it. _Her hands_ had just slipped out. Thinking on it he realised that it was in fact correct.

Nanao's hands told you just about everything about her.

Shunsui had been fascinated with them since she'd joined his division. Pale and elegant with long disciplined fingers. They suited her perfectly. Capable of the incredible dexterity necessary for her kidou they were amazingly gentle one second and the next were strong and unyielding. They were a maze of contradictions that Shunsui had longed to touch since they'd met.

Shunsui figured Nanao was a maze of contradictions herself…

Shunsui still remembered the first time he had held her elegant fingers in his. It had been Nanao's first Christmas party as lieutenant of the 8th and Shunsui had dragged her onto the dance floor. She glared all the while as they danced but at least his curiosity had been quenched.

Those hands had surprised him. Her grip on his hand had been firm and confident. Her hands had always seemed fragile to him before that… They were deceptive, that was for certain. The seemingly velvet like skin of her palms was in fact heavily callused, almost as much as his own. Obviously his surprise had shown on his face because she calmly explained that years of kidou had lead to her palms growing worn.

It was years later that Unohana-San had mentioned in passing that only the greatest of masters ever formed such tough skin. He had caught her moisturising her palms…

Shunsui was a highly observant individual. It was a given considering his tendency to sit back and watch the world go by. As a result he had learned quite a lot in that one dance.

Her hands were freezing.

Shunsui liked to entertain the idea that it spoke for her aloofness. He grinned every time, knowing that by the end of the dance he had warmed them.

She bit her nails.

They were probably the only part of her that were not always groomed to perfection and the idea made him smile…

She played the piano.

He'd noted the swelled joints in her fingers immediately.

And she had a bony knot on her right ring finger from holding her brush incorrectly when doing paperwork.

Shunsui teased her often over doing herself injury with paper work. Nanao just glowered.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Her hands were an insight to her character.

Nanao was all these things rolled into one. Deceivingly small and fragile yet powerful and talented. Gentle sometimes yet harsh others. Elegant and beautiful, yet flawed, just like every other soul in the society…

The other captains may believe him mad, but Shunsui knew the truth. To know the oft closed book that was his fuku-taichou one only had to look to her hands.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: **_I think I'm starting to become a bit obsessed with hands. Laughs nervously... I did try not to make it as reflective as the last piece but I guess that's what I'm good at since they always seem to write themselves… Anyway! Let me know what you think!_

_Becca_


End file.
